1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of archery, specifically crossbows. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cocking winch apparatus for use in arming a crossbow, to a crossbow system including the cocking winch apparatus, and to a method of using the cocking winch apparatus to prepare a crossbow for firing a projectile.
2. Description of the Background Art
Crossbows in general have a very large drawing force, making them difficult to cock without the use of force-multiplying tools. A number of different cocking devices are known for use with crossbows. Examples of some of the known cocking devices include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,220,906, 6,095,128, 6,286,496, 6,874,491, 6,913,007, 7,100,590 and 7,363,921.
Although the known crossbow cocking devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved crossbow cocking winch apparatus. In particular, there is a need for a crossbow cocking winch apparatus which will overcome the difficulties encountered with the known art, such as being easily and securely attached to a crossbow such that it can be quickly removed for repair, replacement, transportation or storage, and including improved structure for easily aligning a main winch body with the crossbow.